The Gateketeers
by Kody Wright
Summary: Four teens find a map that leads them to a Star Gate. They soon figure out how to dial off world and discover the Galaxy is much bigger than they thought and meet SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the small town in the foothills of Utah. School was out for the summer and local teens suddenly had ample time on their hands. One teen was not looking forward to summer. At the ripe old age of fourteen Billie Jean Stewart wanted to complete her studies and go to college. She hated the break for it slowed down her dreams of becoming an astrophysicist and someday working for NASA.

Her twin brother, Robert "Bobby" Stewart was equally nerdish in his ambitions but his interest lay with language and some history. The boy dreamed of adventure and wanted to be just like Indiana Jones. The twins were geeks by all standards to their peers and friends. They had few friends in school but two friends always sat with them at lunch time. The school's only minority student, Tyrone Peters and one other boy who was a year older and failed a grade, Wyatt Daniels.

The last day of school finished and the bell rang. The four teens soon gathered on the front steps as they faced the long summer before them. Billie Jean, the only girl of the bunch, sat down on the stone step sporting her jeans and pink sweater. She had short wispy blonde hair and blue eyes and pondered spending her summer in the library. Her friend, Tyrone took a seat beside her on the steps. He wore tan cargo trousers and a white t-shirt. He looked at his friends rather bored.

Billie's brother Bobby leaned against the brick wall beside the steps as he sported jeans and a denim jacket. He had dark brown hair that was parted on the side and wore wire rimmed glasses. He looked at the oldest boy, Wyatt who stood before them. His brown hair wisped in the breeze. He tried to be the cool kid of the bunch but he was just as much of a geek in reality. He wore an oversize leather flight jacket that once belonged to his deceased father who died in the Middle East when his plane was shot down. The death of his father and moving to Utah placed the boy back a year in his studies.

"How about we go to my house?" Wyatt suggested.

Bobby sighed, "And watch another old movie?"

He insisted, "Ty hasn't seen the _Goonies_."

Tyrone chirped, "Yes I have!"

"The what?" asked Billie Jean.

Wyatt liked Billie Jean. She was smart, so smart that she hardly watched any movies or TV and he could at least try to impress her with his knowledge of media. He cheered, "The _Goonies_...The movie about the kids who found the treasure map and the pirates."

She winced, "Is that one of those old 80's movies?"

"Yeah," he nodded unsure if she liked the 80's movies or not.

She shrugged, "I suppose we could watch it. I want to go to the library though."

Wyatt countered, "You got all summer to go to the library. Let's go to my place. Mom won't be home for hours. She has to work tonight." He looked over his friends for agreement. He didn't want to be home alone yet again.

Tyrone agreed, "Sure."

Bobby sighed, "I suppose but I wanted to do some research at the library too."

Wyatt needed to entice the twins. He then recalled, "I found this old Indiana Jones style hat in some old boxes that I found in the attic when I was putting stuff up there. Lots of old stuff up there! Wanna check it out?"

Bobby agreed, "Sure! That house used to belong to an archeologist. He must have left some stuff in the attic. What was his name?" he tried to recall squinting.

"Ballard." Wyatt told him. "His name was Nicholas Ballard. Mom found some old letters and sent them to his grandson a few weeks back. I think he was some kind of doctor. Come on! I'll show ya what I found in the attic."

**Moments Later**

The teens rode their bicycles to Wyatt's house. He led them inside upon using his key to unlock the door of the old estate. Tyrone immediate went to the kitchen and started to scrounge for snacks. Wyatt gathered a bag of potato chips and a package of cookies for his friends to eat.

Billie Jean was in the living looking over the pictures of the deceased father in his air force uniform. She spied a group photo with the airman sitting on a shelf. She studied the faces and the plane behind them. She read off the hand written note on the bottom of the names. "Colonels: Jonathan O'Neill, Charles Kawalsky and Michael Daniels."

Bobby glanced over her shoulder and figured, "Must be Wyatt's dad and his friends."

"Must be," she agreed putting the picture back.

Wyatt and Tyrone came into the richly oak accented living room. The door to the attack was located nearby. He spied them looking at the picture. "That was my dad's team." he mentioned.

Billie Jean sympathized, "Sorry you lost him."

He admitted, "Me too. Mom said Colonel Kawalsky died a few years back. I think Colonel O'Neill is still alive but mom had not seen him in years."

Bobby mentioned, "At least your folks didn't divorce. My dad might as well be dead since I never see him anyways."

Tyrone rolled his eyes, "I never met my father and my mom is a drug addict. I live with my grandma."

Billie Jean sighed, "I guess we are all dysfunctional." She placed the picture down, "So…What did you find in the attic?" she asked Wyatt.

"I'll show ya," he grinned as he went to the door. He led them up the stairs to the dusty old attic. A single bulb lit the box filled area. He opened a hat box with a fedora hat. He handed it to Bobby, "See! It's just like from the movie."

Bobby grasped the old hat and placed it on his head. He smiled, "Cool! Now all I need is a leather jacket and a whip." He removed the hat, "I can go as Indiana Jones for Halloween."

Wyatt agreed, "You could. I'm going to go as a fighter pilot." He looked to Tyrone, "How about you, Ty?"

"I'm going to go as football player." he figured thinking of a good costume.

All eyes settled on Billie Jean.

Wyatt asked, "You Billie?"

"An astronaut!" she beamed for she had been thinking of how to get a blue flight suit.

Wyatt teased her, "Get a skimpy little blue bikini and bunny ears and go as the playboy bunny."

She gave a sour look, "Not!" Her eyes settled on an old leather scroll, "What's this?" She opened it up to reveal a map and what appeared to be Native America style markings.

Bobby peered over her shoulder, "It's some kind of map. It's Shoshone." His hands gently grasped the leather, "Interesting!" he stated as his blue eyes scanned the article. "It talks about a star portal." He turned the map, "This is the mountain ridge."

Wyatt asked, "You can read this map, Bob?"

"Most of it," he nodded.

He looked to his friends, "How about we go camping this summer? We can see where this old map leads."

Tyrone asked, "Is it a treasure map? Like pirates!"

Bobby nodded, "Some kind of treasure map." He looked to his sister, "Look at the key."

She cocked her eyebrow, "That looks like star constellations."

"That's what I thought." he agreed. He grew excited with the prospect of a new adventure for summer. "We can get some camping gear and use this map to find this 'star portal'. Maybe there is hidden treasure there. Maybe it's gold!" He looked to his friends.

Tyrone reminded them, "There are bears and cougars up there."

Billie stated, "We can take some bear spray."

Tyrone's dark eyes grew wider, "Are you nuts? Cougars: Big cats that eat you."

Wyatt stated, "I'll take my dad's gun. That will stop any bear or cougar."

The boy winced, "All I got is a BB gun. The mountains! We're gonna needs lots of food!"

Bobby grinned, "You got those rechargeable walkie-talkies?"

"I got four of them." he nodded. "They have a 15 mile range."

"You bring the walkie-talkies." he suggested. He looked at his friends, "We tell our folks that we are each staying at each other's house. Then we go find the treasure. We just follow the map."

Tyrone squinted, "I don't know...Sounds kind of dangerous to me. Hiking up in those mountains looking for treasure and what if there isn't anything?"

Bobby suggested, "We stay at Wyatt's house and watch the _Goonies_."

He pondered for a second, "I'll get the radios."

**Few Weeks Later**

They rode their bicycles up the trail as far as they could into the local mountains. Remarkably, the excuses worked and so far none of the teen's parents or guardians was the wiser to the true goal of the camping trip. Halfway up the trail they dismounted the bikes and began to push their only form of transportation up the trails. Soon they had to hide the bikes in the brush as the trail became too dense with vegetation. It didn't take long before they came across a cave that was partly covered by a large rock.

Bobby held the map before him, "It should be in that cave." he figured.

Wyatt retrieved a flashlight and led them inside the old cave. They combed through dirt and cobwebs. The teens drove deeper into the cave and rounded a corner. At the end they found a stone ring standing on its side. It was about six feet tall and had an inner ring of symbols. Off to the side was a mushroom shaped device. They weren't sure what to make of the small Star Gate before them.

Tyrone complained, "That's not no pot of gold or any kind of treasure chest."

Wyatt agreed, "It's a big ole stone ring…thing…" he cocked his head not sure what to make of the ring.

Bobby squinted, "Tell me you really are not so stupid to think we were going to find gold?"

"It's a treasure map!" Wyatt rebutted pointing to the map.

"To the portal to the stars," Bobby reminded him.

"What do we do with this thing, Bobby?" he asked him. "What does it even do?" He looked over at Billie Jean as she approached the small Gate. It was much taller than she and to her young eyes it seemed majestic and rather large. "Billie?" he asked her.

"I think these symbols are star constellations, like on the map's key." she grinned as her fingers touched the stone. "This is just amazing." She let her hand fall and made her way to the mushroom shaped device. "This has the same symbols on it. I wonder if it's some kind of controller."

"What does it do?" Wyatt wondered.

Bobby stated looking over the map and the key, "I think we use the mushroom to put in these symbols and it…" he shrugged unsure… "Makes some kind of portal maybe?"

Wyatt went to the DHD and asked, "Why symbols do we press, Bobby?"

"I think it's a seven symbol code." he figured studying the map and the symbols before him.

Tyrone held up a hand, "Wait! If we get this thing to make a portal to another planet and we go through…how do we get back?"

The teens traded glances.

Wyatt admitted, "I have no idea."

Billie Jean stated, "We need to really study this before we do anything." She smiled, "We have all summer to work on it."

Her brother Bobby agreed, "We need to study this." He then suggested, "Maybe we should tell the cops what we found?"

Tyrone did a double take, "Are you serious! The cops will take it and we will never find out what it does. If that ring leads to a pot of gold and leprechaun…they will keep it and we won't get nothing."

Wyatt agreed, "We can't tell any grownups. They will take it and we won't get nothing. It's not that far of a hike. We can come back and camp out here as we figure out how it works." He looked at his friends, "Swear on your life not to tell?"

Bobby made motion, "Cross my heart."

Tyrone added, "Stick a needle in my eye. I'm not hoping to die!"

"I won't tell." Billie Jean agreed. She then looked on the small gate and smiled, "It's just fascinating. Look at how big it is."

Wyatt walked to the center of the ruing and reached up and standing in his toes his fingertips could just touched the inside. "I can reach!" He let his arm dropped and turned back to look at his amused friends, "It's about what? Six foot?"

Bobby agreed, "About that!" He too walked up the center of the ring, reached up and could just touch the top. He grinned, "I can touch it too."

Tyrone rolled his eyes, "My uncle is six foot three. He would hit his head on it."

Bobby shrugged, "It's still pretty big." He glanced at his sister who found the access panel to the dial home device. "What ya find, Billie?"

She replied, "I'm gonna need a laptop computer for this." She looked up, "You know anyone who has one I can borrow?"

The teen boys all glanced at one another. None had any idea. Wyatt suggested, "We can come up with something."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The teens had gathered at the town library to do some further research on the discovery they had made. Wyatt was bored and settled in on a padded chair to take a nap. He was soon nudged awake by Billie Jean.

"Wyatt," she kept her voice low but sounded rather excited.

He cocked an eye, "What?"

"Look," she placed a paper before him. She took a seat beside him in another chair. "There is a conference on energy weapons in space. I think we should go. The primary speaker is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of the US Air Force."

He read the information, "That's in Colorado Springs."

"We can take a bus." she figured. "It's not that far."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "But why?"

"Well…" she glanced around to make sure no one was listening "if we found a ring then maybe the government found one too and have made first contact. Disclosure could come out one drip at a time with small conferences…like energy weapons in space."

He sat up in his chair, "You think maybe there is another one of those portal things and the government might have it?"

"Area 51!" she shrugged unsure.

He balked, "Why put it in Area 51? Everyone would look for it there. I mean if you are gonna hide a star portal you hide it in a cave or something…" he tailed off unsure where it would be hidden.

She suggested, "Maybe we have a top secret space program or something. Anyways, we can tell our parents it's for a school project and go to this conference."

"Okay," he agreed unsure if their parents would allow them to go.

"Great!" she smiled brightly at him.

He gave a soft smile in return. He wasn't much of a nerd himself but was more than willing to go along for he got to spend more time with Billie Jean. As he watched her rise to her feet and walk away to find Bobby and Tyrone he wondered if perhaps there was a secret space program and if the government had made contact.

**Two Weeks Later**

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was getting ready for her presentation. As she affixed her cap to complete her uniform Jack stepped into her lab to gather her for the conference. He wore his blue dress uniform with visor cap and sported a rank of General.

"Ready Carter?" he asked.

"Ready sir." she replied as she gathered her notes for the presentation. She paused and asked, "How do I look?" She wanted to ensure she looked professional.

Jack smiled, "Like a million bucks."

She gave a half smile and cocked her head to the side. "Do I look professional?"

"Of course," he agreed. "I got the car waiting."

She wondered, "How much longer before full disclosure?"

He replied, "Still on the drip, drip program." He turned slightly and gathered her briefcase from her hands. "Your chariot awaits…" he motioned towards the door.

She asked amused, "Do I get a limo this time?"

"Standard car," he shook his head as he followed her out to the hallway.

She suggested as they walked, "Me and Daniel should do a presentation together."

"That might raise eyebrows." Jack nixed the idea.

"Once full disclosure happens then me and Daniel will be very busy educating the public on all this." she countered.

"True," he agreed. "So, enjoy this while we still can."

**Air Force Academy**

In the Air Force Academy the conference was hosted in the auditorium. Wyatt led his friends to the seats as the room filled with professionals and a handful of journalist.

They settled into their seats and Tyrone looked about. "We're the only kids here!" the boy observed.

Billie Jean explained, "This is a conference, not a movie. Of course we're the only kids here."

The boy leaned back into his seat. "This sucks!" he complained. He noticed Bobby was looking about the faces in the audience. "What ya doing man?"

Bobby replied, "I'm kind of hoping to see if Dr. Jackson is here."

"Who?" he asked bewildered.

"He's an archeologist. I found a white paper he wrote ten years ago about the pyramids being landing pads for space ships. When I was researching him I found he lives in Colorado Springs and often works with the Air Force. I thought he might come tonight and then I could ask him some questions."

"Pyramids! Landing pads!" Tyrone gave a cockeyed look, "You serious man?" The boy slid back into his seat and started to complain, "Why can't I have any normal friends? Everyone else has normal friends. I get the wonder twins and wanna be _Top Gun_."

Bobby rebutted, "Like you are normal."

"I'm more normal than you!" he insisted.

"You're the comedian." he smirked at him.

He replied, "I just call it as I see it. Here I am! The only black kid in the whole school and my friends are all weird."

Bobby smirked, "You can go hang around the cool kids if they let ya. Who knows, you can be the water boy for the football team. They might let ya do something for them…Not with them but for them."

Tyrone admitted, "Okay! The cool kids aren't so cool. But my friends are still weird."

"Didn't your grandma ever tell you that if you have nothing nice to say to not say anything at all?" Bobby asked.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he balked. "Just stand there like a statute and come up with some stupid one words saying. Yes sir!" he gave a hap-hazard salute.

Bobby replied, "Just agree with whatever idiot thing someone says. Go all Spock and come up with something that sounds intelligent."

"Live long and prosper?" Tyrone asked unsure.

"Indeed," Bobby agreed.

He slunk back in his seat and crossed his arms as he complained, "My friends are all weird."

The lights drew dim and the stage lit up. Samantha Carter walked onto the stage before the crowd. She spied found smaller heads but they were in the shadows and she couldn't see the faces. She smiled at the rather full audience and began her presentation. "Thank you all for coming…"

**Utah**

Back at the cave Billie Jean had acquired a laptop computer from her mother. She managed to hook it up to the inner workings of the dial home device but soon found she could not read the language. "Bobby!" she called her brother. "I can't read this!"

He came to her side and looked over the glyphs. He squinted at the unusual language. "Those are the same glyphs on the cave wall. The Shoshone left a key but in glyphs. I need to translate it to Shoshone and then to English."

Wyatt was also looking at the computer screen, "How long will that take, Bobby?"

The boy replied, "Not long." He studied the screen and started to translation in his head. "It roughly translates to coordinates or address maybe." He then retrieved the leather map from his pack, "Let's try putting the coordinates on the map. It's seven symbols." He looked over the dial home device before them. Slowly he began to push the symbols.

Billie explained to Wyatt and Tyrone, "The coordinates are based on the constellations around the target planet. Each planet has a symbol. Earth's is a triangle with a circle on top."

Soon Bobby pushed in the last symbol and the inner ring began to turn. The teens stood gasping as the chevrons locked one by one and a blue event horizon erupted from the center.

Tyrone gasped, "Holy shit! Did you see that?" He looked at his friends rather wide-eyed.

Billie grinned, "We just witnessed a wormhole establish. That blue wave was pure energy and that is called an event horizon." She looked at her friends who were just amazed by what they witnessed.

Bobby added, "The other end of that wormhole leads to another planet…I hope…" he winced for he wasn't sure where it would lead. He looked at the group leader who stood in thought, "Amazing huh, Wyatt."

The older boy turned and mentioned, "We can't tell anyone about this! If we go out there and find a secret space program and they find us…The government could take it."

Tyrone stated, "None of us are gonna tell." He looked at his friends, "Right! We're a…a…gang…like the _Goonies_. _Goonies_ don't tell."

Bobby asked making a sour face, "Can we choose a different name for our gang? The _Goonies_ was a movie."

Wyatt cheered, "We can be Jedi Knights!"

"Lame," Tyrone huffed for he liked the _Goonies_.

Bobby miffed, "The not-so fantastic four."

Wyatt suggested, "Wildcats! It's a flight team name."

Billie Jean shook her head, "We can come up with a name of our…gang…later. We have a wormhole before us. I don't know what is on the other side. According to Colonel Carter wormholes only go one way. We can't turn around halfway through and come back. Once we go through we would have to…dial…" she motioned towards the dial home device "back."

Wyatt stated, "They we should be prepared before we step through that…portal."

The young faces all looked upon the shimmering blue light in wonderment of the adventure that awaits them. Bobby spoke, "We should get some gear to bring with us. Food, water, first aid kit…"

Tyrone agreed, "Camping stuff and radios...Maybe our bikes too."

Billie Jean stated, "I should bring the laptop."

Wyatt stated, "I'll bring my dad's gun." He turned and looked at his friends, "We need to dress for anything. Scout's motto…be prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter walked into the infirmary of Star Gate Command to welcome back her friend, Lt. Colonel and medical doctor Janet Frasier who spent 3 months recovering from being wounded off world. She was nearly killed when she was struck with a bolt from a Jaffa staff weapon during the battle for P3X-666 but survived. For three months Jack simply rotated in and out doctors to fill in for Janet while she recovered. Sam walked to Janet's office and beamed as she stepped through the door. She found Janet sitting at her desk going over reports as she tried to catch up on work.

"Ready for lunch," Sam requested.

Janet glanced up from her work. Lunch sounded like a good idea for she needed a break. She smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She stood up and soon joined Sam as they walked out of the infirmary and into the hallway. "Thank you for letting Cassie stay with you when I was recovering." Janet mentioned.

"She knows I'm there for her." Sam assured. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing great as far as academics but she's struggling to make friends in school." she told her.

"Still?" she asked surprised.

"It's hard for her. She not only lost her family but her entire world and all her people. She knows about that Gate and the other races out there. She knows about the Goa'uld all too well and she can't say anything to her peers. She has no one her age that she can talk to about it." Janet explained.

"That would be hard. Least here we can talk to each other for support." she sighed. "How about Jon? She can talk to him." Sam referred to Jack's teenage clone.

Janet stated, "He dropped out of school. The kids were too irritating for him." She looked to Sam, "Last I heard he was going to go find himself." She shrugged as she concluded, "I guess being a teenage clone of General O'Neill isn't easy either."

She sighed, "I guess not."

**Utah**

The four teens returned to the cave with a remote control toy truck and a camera in hand. Tyrone wasn't too sure about sending his remote control vehicle through the event horizon for he feared he would not get it back.

Billie had brought her mother's digital camera. She placed the camera on the portable card table that acted as a desk before her. "We need your truck, Ty." she pleaded.

He grasped his prize close, "We don't know what's on the other side of that ring. What if I don't get it back?"

Bobby held up a rope, "We can yank it back. We just tie it to the rope."

Billie agreed, "There is a looping ability programmed into the ring. The wormhole goes both ways." She then grinned, "I wish I could tell Colonel Carter that her theory is wrong that a wormhole can go both ways. She thinks it can only go one way."

Tyrone squinted suspiciously, "You sure it can go both ways? Colonel Carter is an expert. We're not!"

"The ring can loop the wormhole!" she insisted. "It can go both ways because of it."

"But the experts says that's not possible." he rebutted.

Wyatt grew frustrated, "If we lose the truck I will buy you another one." He then ordered, "Just put the truck down, Ty."

Reluctantly the boy agreed and placed the prized truck on the table. Billie then taped the digital camera to the truck as her brother dialed the address from the map. Soon the little Gate came to life before the teens.

Wyatt stated, "We should have a cool name to call ourselves."

Billie smiled, "How about the Star Gate Club. We can call it the SGC."

"Lame," Tyrone shook his head. "We should be something cool like the A Team."

Bobby smirked, "We can be the gateketeers."

Every looked at him bewildered.

"Like the Musketeers. Privateers! That's what you call something like this." he explained.

Wyatt squinted, "Even more lame. We should use abbreviations. Like SG…" he looked to Billie for he did like SGC but not the club part, "One."

Tyrone wrinkled his nose, "SG-1! That's lame man. I kind of like Gateketeers."

Billie suggested, "We should hold a vote."

Wyatt stated, "Raise your hand for Gateketeers."

Tyrone, Billie and Bobby all raised their hands.

Wyatt stated, "Raise your hand for SG-1." He alone raised his hand.

Tyrone added, "Raise your hand for Star Gate Goonies." He stood alone with his hand raised.

Wyatt snorted, "You can't vote twice."

Tyrone shrugged it off.

"Fine!" Wyatt huffed. "We're the Star Gate Club and we are called the Gateketeers. Happy now?" he complained.

Billie adored the name for she was a Mickey Mouse fan. She cheered, "I love it." She then declared, "Camera is recording. Let's send it through."

Wyatt placed the toy truck on the floor before the smaller Gate as Bobby placed a wooden board over the steps to the ring to act as a ramp. Tyrone flipped the remote control on and powered up the toy. The little truck then climbed up the wooden ramp and through the event horizon.

Tyrone stated, "I can't see where I am driving."

Billie suggested, "Just do a quick left pan and a right. Then we can pull it back through and look at the camera screen to see what is there."

Tyrone complied and flipped the levers. "Okay, bring it back, Wyatt."

Wyatt grabbed the rope that was tied to the truck's axels and pulled it back. It soon came back through the event horizon. He quickly gathered the vehicle and camera and brought it to the table. He smirked at Tyrone, "See, Ty. You were worried for nothing."

Billie untapped the camera and played back the footage. She held the small screen to her face, "It looks like a lot of forest and tress. I don't see any signs of any civilization." She peeked above the camera, "Should we go there?"

The three boys all looked at one another and slowly nodded. Wyatt spoke, "Let's go campers."

Tyrone did a double take, "What? Right now!"

Wyatt sighed, "Not right now."

**Next Day**

The teen gathered at the mouth of the cave for their big adventure. Tyrone decided they needed to look more like members of the Star Gate Club and less like a group of teenagers. He stood before his friends in his new outfit of tan coveralls with knee and elbow pads and sporting his Red Ryder BB gun for self-protection. On his pack was his Ghostbusters themed backpack.

Wyatt puckered in thought, "Ghostbusters now?" He glanced at Billie and Bobby who seemed amused.

Tyrone huffed, "It's the only backpack I have. I got us each a set of coveralls to wear when we go through the ring."

Wyatt asked, "And the BB gun?"

"It's all I got," he shrugged. "I figure I can aim for any eyeballs." He slid the pack down from his shoulders and unzipped his old school bag. He dug out three more coveralls and handed one to each. "Here, this will at least keep our clothes clean and we don't want to pick up any alien bugs."

Billie took her set of coveralls and had to agree, "We should be careful not to bring any alien life forms back to the planet. We could get an alien larva on our clothes and mess up our entire planet."

"Fine," Wyatt took his set of coveralls. He rolled his eyes as she shook the set out, "Might as well get some iron on patches too." He lifted his leg and placed it through the bottom pant hole. "I got my dad's pistol in case we come across any wild animals on that other planet." he assured Tyrone.

"But you are the only one who knows how to shoot." the boy replied. "We need more than just your dad's gun."

Bobby stated, "I brought a baseball bat."

Tyrone figured, "Least we can club it."

Billie stated, "We don't want to go to another planet and shoot or club wildlife. We are just going to go for a short time just to look around and see what is there. We won't be gone long." She finished putting on her set of coveralls, "Besides…Mom expects us home for dinner."

Tyrone stated, "So does my grammy."

"We will all be home in time for dinner." Wyatt assured. "Let's get going." he turned and led them into the cave.

Once inside Billie went to the dial home device and pushed the symbols for the coordinates. Soon the smaller Gate came to life as the inner ring turned and locked each chevron in place. The event horizon established with a mighty eruption before them.

Tyrone grinned, "Cool the way it swooshes like that."

"Whatever," Bobby miffed shaking his head amused.

Billie began, "That's the pure energy of the event horizon that collides as the particles…" she tailed off as she noticed none of her friends were paying any attention to what she was talking about. Her shoulders slunk, "I bet Colonel Carter would understand what I am talking about."

Tyrone muttered, "More than I would." He dug the walkie-talkies out of his pack, "Here! We each get one. Set for channel ten."

Billie asked, "Are me and Bob the only ones who brought a canteen of water?" she noticed neither Wyatt nor Tyrone had a visible canteen.

Tyrone dug out his thermos and held it up, "I got some kool-aid."

Wyatt wondered, "What else ya got in there, Ty?"

"Some chips, crackers and cookies." he remarked. "I came prepared."

Billie motioned towards her purse, "I brought pocket Kleenex, some Tylenol and band aids if we need a first aid kit."

Bobby added, "I brought us some granola bars. Billie and I got enough water for all of us." he patted the large round canteen draped over his side. "I got a camera, a note book and the map. I think we should be good."

It was apparent none of the young Gateketeers expected to meet another person or any intelligent life. They expected a short walk through a park-like setting.

Wyatt figured, "We have to be back in time for dinner so let's get going." He motioned towards the Gate.

Bobby walked with his sister Billie to the face of the Gate. They glanced at one another and took a deep breath before walking through together.

Tyrone walked up behind them with his hands clenching his trusty BB gun. He muttered, "Better not be any bears." He then walked through the event horizon and disappeared.

Wyatt looked around to ensure the cave was secure. He then followed his friends into the mouth of the wormhole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The large Stargate was operational and waiting for SG-1 to assemble. General Jack O'Neill stood in the Gate Room ready to send off Sam, Daniel and Teal'c on another mission. He was ever so proud that Sam took charge of the team. She more than proved her leadership abilities over the years. He debated if he should add another man to the team. Colonel Cameron Mitchell expressed desire to join the team and Jack debated the transfer. He wanted a fourth man but Mitchell was the same rank as Sam and he feared Sam would loss her statues as team leader. The three worked so well together he was hesitant on changing the dynamic. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c soon emerged through the door sporting their field gear and weapons. They were ready for their next adventure off world. Jack smiled upon his old team.

"Sir," Sam greeted him.

"Carter." he gave a nod. He looked to Daniel, "Indians Daniel?"

"Shoshone," he nodded. "We need to follow this lead, Jack. What if the Native Americans had a Stargate in their possession? They could still have it."

"Right," he doubted the assertion.

Sam stated, "Planet is not inhabited. It should be a quick in and out."

"Back before dinner?" Jack asked hopeful for Sam agreed to have dinner with him that evening.

"Back before dinner." she agreed understanding.

Daniel asked, "We're all going out for dinner tonight?" He assumed it was a group dinner. He glanced at Teal'c who was more than willing to go out for dinner any day.

"Um…" Jack looked on stone faced.

Teal's suggested, "The new pizza establishment in town. Many have expressed interest in attending."

Sam gave a soft smile to Jack for if they took Daniel and Teal'c to dinner with them it would provide cover for the affair. She agreed, "Pizza sounds good."

"Right," Jack grudgingly agreed.

"We won't be long sir," she assured him and started up the ramp with Daniel and Teal'c behind her. He watched them go through as he gave a deep sigh for he wanted to spend the evening alone with Sam.

**Off World**

The teens emerged from the Gate and shook off the side effects of Gate travel.

Tyrone huffed, "That beats any rides in Six Flags."

Billie explained, "Our molecules was just disassembled, shot through a wormhole and reassembled. You will feel some side effects." She had yet to turn and look at the size of the Gate that they just emerged from.

Bobby agreed, "That was a rush."

Wyatt rebutted, "It wasn't that bad…Kind of like being on a row boat…in a hurricane." He walked ahead and looked about the landscape. Trees and hills dotted and area. He spied the size of the Stargate and pointed, "That's way bigger than ours."

Billy looked at the Gate and concluded, "Oh, they come in different sizes."

The four looked on in amazement at the size of the Stargate they just emerged from. Tyrone gasped, "That's big! How big is that thing?" he tried to guess, "Twenty feet across?"

"I would say close to that," Wyatt agreed with a nod. Behind the Gate was an obelisk that did not show up on the camera prior. "Look at that Bobby." he pointed.

Bobby started in a quick walk for the ruins rather excited, "It's an obelisk. I can't believe it. We found something." He soon reached it and his eyes scanned over the stone tower before him. He didn't expect to find anything but trees but was pleasantly surprised.

Soon the Stargate started to dial. The all stood by wondering what was happening.

Billie quickly figured, "Someone is dialing in."

Tyrone asked, "What do we do?" He looked about for a place to hide.

Wyatt glanced about, "Trees! Get to the trees."

The teens then all ran to the trees in a hurry. They hide in the brush and waited to see who or what would walk through the Gate next.

Three figures emerged from the event horizon. Colonel Samantha Carter glanced about as Daniel went to read the obelisk. Teal'c looked for any signs of trouble. He found the brush line beneath the trees had a troublesome spot. He walked to the side to not give away his suspicions.

Daniel grinned, "Shoshone! I found it."

The teens peeked on from their hiding spot. Bobby squinted, "I think that's Dr. Jackson," he whispered to Wyatt.

Billie gasped, "That's Colonel Carter."

Wyatt concluded, "They must have a Gate too."

They heard heavy footsteps behind them. The four turned around and looked back to find Teal'c hovering over them. The Jaffa found the teens and simply cocked an eyebrow.

Wyatt gave an uneasy grin, "Hi."

Teal'c demanded, "Rise up."

Assuming that Teal'c was from Earth and with the military they complied. The four traded glances wondering how they were going to get out of trouble.

Wyatt started, "We can explain."

Teal'c gave another command, "March."

Tyrone stated, "Just keep your mouth shut, Wyatt."

Sam looked about wondering where Teal'c had gone. She spied him walking from around the trees and brush with four teenagers before him. She cocked her head to the side and blinked rather surprised.

Daniel glanced up from his work and spotted Teal'c and the kids. He did a double take and pushed his glasses up his nose as he squinted in disbelief. "Where did those kids come from?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

Teal'c marched the teens to Sam and Daniel. They were obviously from Earth for the clothing and BB gun was a giveaway. "I found these four hiding in the brush by the tree line." he announced.

Sam stood shocked, "How did you kids get here?"

They traded glances. Wyatt spoke up, "We came through the ring." He motioned towards the large Star Gate.

Sam asked baffled, "How did you get here from Earth?" She looked at the Gate and then at the kids, "You kids found another Gate."

They glanced at one another again rather sheepishly.

Tyrone huffed, "It's ours! We found it and you can't take it away from us." He then found his backpack being slid down from his shoulders as Teal'c confiscated the pack. "Hey! That's mine!" he hollered.

"Wait," Daniel held up a hand. "You four kids found a Star Gate…" he then slowly concluded, "and dialed off world…"

Teal'c opened the pack and found the map. He handed it to Daniel, "I found this."

"Shoshone," he gasped as he looked at the article. He looked at the kids, "You found the Gate the ancient Shoshone had. Where is it?"

"None of your business," Wyatt deemed defiant.

"What?" Daniel squinted annoyed.

Wyatt proclaimed, "We found it and it's ours. We don't have to tell you where it is." He then stated, "If you take us to your secret space base that's kidnapping and we have parents who will be looking for us. You better let us go."

Daniel asked, "Do you kids have any idea how dangerous it is to be off world?"

They glanced about the area.

Wyatt stated, "Looks pretty peaceful to me."

"It's not," he warned them. "Where is the Shoshone Gate?"

Wyatt looked at his friends rather tightlipped for agreement. They knew they must stay together when faced with adults. He huffed, "We're not telling you, Dr. Jackson."

"How did you know my name?" he asked the boy.

"Your tag," he pointed.

"How did you know my title?" he questioned.

He fibbed, "Wild guess."

Daniel wrinkled his nose annoyed for talking with Wyatt reminded him of his conversations with Jack. He demanded, "You kids are going back to the SGC with us."

Billie asked surprised, "You got a Star Gate Club too?"

He gave a confused look, "What?" 

"SGC…Star Gate Club." she told him. "We're the Gateketeers."

Daniel looked to Sam who stood nearly impressed, amused and bewildered all the same time.

Wyatt miffed, "I told you it was a lame name." He spotted the patch, "They have patches. Aw, man they used SG-1. We should have used that."

Daniel rolled the map back up and huffed, "Alright…you four kids are going back base with us now!" He pointed towards the Gate like an angry parent.

Wyatt smirked, "We're still not telling you guys anything."

Daniel stomped his foot and pointed towards the Gate once more, "Move!" It was mind-boggling how four teens got off world.

They walked over towards the Gate as Daniel dialed back. Teal'c confiscated the baseball bat and then went to Wyatt. He noticed a bulge in the boy's middle. He patted that area and found the butt of a handgun. He opened the coveralls and removed the weapon.

Sam's eyes grew wide, "You kids have a pistol with you." 

Wyatt stated, "What? You didn't think we were gonna rely on a BB gun and baseball bat did ya?"

Teal'c stated, "This is military issued."

Wyatt huffed, "It belonged to my dad. It's mine now. I want it back."

Sam shook her head, "Do you kids know how lucky you are that we found you first?" The wormhole established and Sam motioned, "Go on!"

Wyatt grudgingly motioned for his friends to go, "I guess we have to go." He watched as Teal'c escorted the twins and Tyrone through. He looked at Sam and Daniel, "You can't take our Gate. It's not fair."

Sam gave a stern reply, "Go." She watched as the older boy walked through. She looked to Daniel. "Can you believe this?"

"No I can't," he agreed. He then smirked, "Those four kids found the Shoshone Gate and went off world by themselves. I gotta give them credit for that."

"That's pretty amazing." she agreed. "Least Jack can send them home."

"We need to find that other Gate." Daniel reminded her.

"We will," she assured him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack was concerned when SG-1 dialed back so fast after leaving. He was even more concerned when Teal'c escorted four teenagers back through the Gate. He started towards the Gate Room to find out what had happened.

Tyrone looked at the Gate they had emerged from. "Man, they have a bigger one too."

Wyatt tried to warn his friend, "Shut up, Ty." He didn't want the military to take their Gate and feared giving too much information. As Jack walked through the bulkhead door Wyatt laid eyes on him. He recognized the face from a picture of his father posing with fellow pilots. He squinted, "I've know that guy."

Jack looked to SG-1 and asked, "What's all this?"

"We found these four kids off world, sir." Sam explained. "They seem to have their own Star Gate.

"What?" Jack gasped and then looked at the kids before him shocked.

Sam held out the butt of Wyatt's pistol, "I found this on the oldest. He said it belonged to his father. It's military issued, sir. We should be able to trace the serial number to find out who it was issued to."

Wyatt never thought of the serial number. He cocked an eyebrow, "You can trace it?"

Sam smiled at him, "Yes we can."

Jack grasped the weapon. He looked over the gun and noticed an engraving on the side. The name "Maverick" was engraved on the slid of the weapon. "I know who owned this gun." He looked at Wyatt, "You're Mike's kid…Wyatt."

"I think I saw you in one of my dad's pictures." he confessed. He looked at the face and the name, "You're Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"General now," he nodded. "You dad saved my life once. I'm sorry you lost him. I lost touch with your mom…" he tailed off in memory.

Sam asked, "Sir?"

"I used to fly with his dad." he simply explained. He looked over the kids, "Who are your friend, Wyatt?"

He reluctantly replied, "That's Tyrone and Bobby and Billie are brother and sister."

"What are their last names?" Jack wondered.

"Don't tell him!" Tyrone pleaded.

Wyatt knew he was at the end of his adventure before it even began. Jack O'Neill knew his mom and he would call her. He reluctantly replied, "Tyrone's last name is Peters and Billie and Bobby's last name is Stewart. You already know mine."

"Daniels," he nodded pleased he was cooperating. "So, how did you kids get off world again?"

Wyatt stated, "We found our own Star Gate. But yours is way bigger than ours."

Sam cocked her head, "The Gate you found is smaller?"

He nodded, "It's six foot. How big is yours?" He looked at the looming Gate.

"Twenty-two feet," Sam told him. "I need to see your Gate."

"You will take it from us." he complained.

She insisted, "We can't let you guys go off world all by yourselves. It's dangerous out there. We have enemies who would harm you."

Tyrone asked, "Like those little gray aliens?" He wondered if the conspiracies about the Grays were true.

Jack grinned, "They are the good guys. Asgard! You will like them."

Bobby wondered, "Are there any aliens on Earth?".

"Just T." he motioned towards Teal'c.

Tyrone did a double take as he looked at the Jaffa. "You're an alien!" he gasped.

"I am Jaffa." he declared.

The boy asked, "What's the thing on your forehead?"

"It's a symbol to a false god who enslaved my people." he replied. Teal'c liked Tyrone for the boy seemed to be very curious.

"Is that melted into your skin?" he wondered.

"Indeed." Teal'c confirmed.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Excruciating." he nodded.

"Wow!" he gasped amazed.

Bobby wondered, "Who are the Jaffa? What are your people like?" To Bobby the Jaffa looked very human.

Jack interrupted, "We can go over all that later. Right now, we need to find out where you kids live so we can get you back home."

Billie suggested, "How about we just back off world and dial back to our home and not tell you?"

Jack smiled, "Nice try but no."

"Utah," Wyatt sighed deep.

Tyrone's head rolled back, "Man Wyatt, why did you tell him?"

"He can trace it using my Dad's gun anyways." he figured. He then shifted his feet, "But we are not telling you where our Gate is."

Jack glanced at SG-1, "I'm sure we can find it."

Sam winced, "If the Gate is as small as they say we may not be able to trace it. I'm not too sure how they are able to dial back right now either. Daniel believes the Shoshone had possession of the Gate. They kept it hidden for a long time, sir."

Daniel beamed, "I can find it!" He smiled brightly and looked at Bobby. "You kids followed the map and found it. I can find it too." He then asked, "Where did you find this map?"

Wyatt stated, "In my attic. The house belonged to an archeologist and it was left up there with some old boxes."

Daniel asked, "Was the previous owner a man named Nicholas Ballard?"

"How did you know that?" the boy asked surprised.

"He was my grandfather." Daniel told him. "He died last year and I had the attorney liquidate his estate and sell the house in Utah." He looked at Jack, "Nick had this map. Must be he never followed up on it."

Tyrone asked, "You call your grandfather by his first name?" 

"We were never that close," he shrugged.

Jack determined, "Let's get these kids home and go find that other Gate."

Billie and Bobby looked at one another rather depressed. She wanted to cry, "All that work for nothing. They will take our Gate and leave us home."

Sam assured her, "You kids did this all on your own. We won't forget that fact. Maybe…" she looked pleading to Jack, "The kids can get a tour of the SGC and see how we do things here?"

Tyrone huffed, "I want to meet the Grays and more aliens."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure Thor has time for that."

Jack wondered, "What are you kids doing for your summer vacation? Going to camp?"

Wyatt explained, "This is our summer vacation. We were gonna go to other planets."

He proposed a plan, "Maybe your folks will let you come here for a few weeks." He figured the kids did earn an award and he wondered how they managed to get off world by themselves. Perhaps, letting them come to the SGC would give him some answers.

Sam grinned as she got an idea, "Sir…I think we found our first class for that new Academy the Pentagon wants to start."

The teens looked confused.

Jack stated to the teens, "The Pentagon want to declassify the Star Gate and start a new Star Gate Academy. That would be something new and would require far more training. We have a test class using Cadets from the Air Force Academy." A smile crept across his face, "But you kids kind of blew them out of the water." He looked over the outfits and gear. He noticed the baseball bat and BB gun that Teal'c held. He took the BB gun from Teal'c and looked it over. "A…BB gun?" he asked the kids.

Bobby informed, "That belongs to Ty."

Tyrone spoke up, "I figured I could shoot an eye out."

"Ah," Jack gave a nod amused.

Sam wondered, "Just how did you kids know that is was a safe planet to go to? You can't see past the event horizon on an established wormhole."

Tyrone explained, "Billie taped a digital camera to my remote control toy truck and we sent it through."

Sam wondered, "How did you get the pictures off the camera?"

Tyrone wondered why Sam seemed so stumped. He replied, "What do you mean? Wyatt tied a rope to it and just pulled it back and we looked at the view screen."

"Wormholes only go one way," Sam told him shaking her head in disbelief.

Billie countered, "Ours can loop a wormhole." She motioned towards the bigger Gate, "Can't yours?"

"No," she shook her head hard as her mouth dropped. She looked to Jack, "I've got to see this other Gate and run diagnostics."

Wyatt added, "That's what Billie does."

"She can help me." Sam assured them.

Jack agreed, "Alright…I'll make some phone calls and you kids will show us what you did to get off world."

Bobby motioned, "But we need to be home for dinner. Our folks will kill us if we are late."

Jack nearly laughed but kept a straight face, "I think you might be a little late. You kids like pizza?"

They all nodded.

"Great!" he smiled. He mentioned to Sam, "Oder that pizza, Carter."

Tyrone pleaded, "Can we say what we want on it?"

"Okay," Jack agreed. "What?"

"Pineapple." he proclaimed.

Wyatt soured, "That's gross on pizza."

Bobby stated, "I want sausage."

Billie deemed, "I don't want any meat. I want a veggie pizza."

Jack held up his hands, "You're getting pepperoni and cheese." He looked over at Sam who was trying very hard to not laugh for arguing over food was typical for teens. "Order the pizza!" he repeated and then walked off to make the calls to the parents of the kids.

Billie admitted, "He's actually kind of nice."

Tyrone crossed his arms, "Is it me or does he looks like MacGyver?"

Sam bit her bottom lip and warned, "I really wouldn't bring up that TV show if I were you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four teenagers were flown home the next morning with SG-1 and Jack personally escorting the kids. Jack and Sam decided it was best to wear civilian clothing instead of the dress uniform as they didn't wish to upset the parents upon a request that would surely seem strange. As Teal'c, Daniel and Sam secured permission from Tyrone's grandmother and the twin's mother, Jack was off to see Wyatt's mother and the widow of a fallen brother in arms.

Jack stood before the door as he rang the bell with Wyatt beside him. The door opened and a blonde haired woman who he not seen in some time greeted him.

"Jack!" she exclaimed in near tears. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. She wore blue jeans with a red sweat shirt and was obviously up most of the night by the tired look on her face. Then her blue eyes settled on Wyatt, "Just where did you go off to young man?" she asked concerned releasing Jack.

"Um…" he wasn't sure if he could tell her what he knew or not. He found it odd how she held Jack. She was warm and caring towards him and hugged him first as if he was much closer to her than just a friend.

"He's fine, Debbie." he assured her. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she motioned for Jack to step inside with her son.

Wyatt walked in first as Jack motioned for him to go. He stepped inside and found a nicely furnished home with pictures of his deceased friends in uniform sitting on a nearby table. He recalled that Wyatt was just a few years younger than his deceased son, Charlie. In a strange way it was ironic. Jack lost his son and was now in a mentor position to the son of his fallen wingman. He knew the boy's father would be proud of what Wyatt accomplished. His fingers grasped the photo of him and his wingmen and held it before him. He recalled the sunny day it was taken and how they were getting ready for the next mission.

She noticed Jack's eyes settle on the picture. Debbie stated, "Mike loved that picture of you guys. You and Charles were his best friends."

"Mike was a good man." he agreed and placed the picture down.

Debbie asked, "Cup of coffee, Jack? I can put a pot on."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"So, where exactly did you find, Wyatt last night?" she wondered.

"In the woods." was all he would say. "I have an opportunity for him and couple of other local kids. It would be kind of like a summer camp."

"Air Force Summer Camp?" she nearly laughed amused.

He smiled gently, "It's an experimental program for kids who could go into a new armed forces academy that will be coming soon."

"What kind of academy?" she wondered.

He replied, "Kind of like the Air Force Academy but with far more training. The cadets would need to start earlier than 17. We're thinking as young as fourteen or fifteen. The summer camp program would be used as a pilot program."

"Fourteen is awfully young," she countered. "It is like military school?"

"Similar," he nodded.

Debbie cocked an eyebrow at Wyatt who stood with pleading eyes for he really wanted to spend the summer at the SGC after getting a tour. He knew the smaller Gate would be taken away and he wanted to go off world once more. She gave a heavy sigh, "You want to go to this new summer camp?"

He nodded eager, "Please Mom?"

She looked to Jack, "Who will be running it?"

"I will be running it. It's in Colorado Springs." he explained.

"How much does it cost?" she wondered.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Wyatt will get paid and credit for the new Academy."

She agreed with a sigh, "Okay! I guess he can go."

Wyatt jumped up and down excited. It was like a miracle for him for he thought for sure she would not let him go.

"Thanks Deb." he smiled pleased.

She pleaded, "Just keep an eye on him for me."

"I will," he promised.

**Cave**

Jack and Wyatt soon met up with the other Gateketeers and SG-1 at the mouth of the cave. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all stood waiting for Jack and Wyatt to arrive. Jack smiled at his old team upon seeing them, "How did it go?" he asked referring to getting permission for the other teens.

"Good," Sam cheered. "The twins' mom was rather excited. Tyrone's grandmother seemed happy too." She found the grandmother was on oxygen and not well. She wasn't sure how much longer the elderly woman could take care of him and perhaps the summer program was a blessing for the family. She made a note to tell Jack about her concerns for the grandmother's health at a later time to not worry Tyrone. "How did it go for you?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "Good! The kids are all ours for the summer."

Tyrone wondered, "Where will we be living in Colorado Springs? Will we be staying in that secret base?"

"You four kids can stay with me at my house when not in the SGC." he figured.

Daniel leaned closer to Jack and kept his voice low, "You sure about having four teenagers in your house, Jack? What about the girl? That might look kind of weird."

He asked, "What do you suggest, Daniel?"

"Have Billie stay with Janet or Sam." he replied figuring that would be a safer setup.

Sam volunteered, "Billie can stay with me if she wants. I can help her in her studies when we have free time."

Tyrone sounded, "Can I stay with Teal'c?"

The Jaffa cocked an eyebrow slightly alarmed at the request.

Jack asked him, "Why?"

The boy cheered, "He's big, he's black and he's like…awesome. He's from another planet too!"

Jack looked upon Teal'c who seemed to have a worried look. Teal'c did not believe he could care for the boy and Teal'c lived on base. "T lives on base, Ty. He doesn't have a house. I have a house and Carter has one. Daniel just rents a tiny apartment." He looked to his friend, "You don't have any room to host a camp cadet."

"True!" he beamed for he didn't not want a teenager underfoot either.

Wyatt asked, "Camp cadet?"

"I made that title up," Jack cheered. "So, let's see this Gate you kids found."

"In here," Bobby motioned for them to follow into the cave. It didn't long before the smaller Gate and the DHD were before them.

"Look at that, Carter. The Ancients made a mini-gate." Jack teased.

She nodded, "And it has a DHD with it!" she retrieved her laptop from her bag and accessed the dial home device. As she worked Billie paid close attention to everything Sam did.

Sam began to run the diagnostic program, "I'll be…the mini-gate can loop a wormhole." She looked up to Jack, "Any wormhole established from this little Gate can go both ways. That's a major breakthrough. I can reverse engineer how they did it and apply it to the SGC's Gate."

Jack grinned at the kids, "Score one for the Gate-ke-teers."

Bobby corrected him, "We're the Star Gate Club. This is our SGC."

"I like Gateketeers," Jack told him. He then smiled brightly, "That's the name of your team. Gate-ke-teers. It has a nice ring to it."

Wyatt asked hopeful, "Can't we be Star Gate Club One?"

Jack pondered and decided, "For the new Academy we will be using team nick names instead of numbers like we do in the Air Force Academy. Your team name is the Gateketeers. The next team name will be…" he puckered in thought, "Rascals."

"Next team?" Wyatt wondered.

"You will like the next team. I got a cadet, Cassie and mini-me to join the camp." he beamed proud of himself.

"Who?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Cadet Jennifer Hailey, Cassie Frasier…you will like her, she's an alien too but Frasier adopted her and my teenage clone. He's been kind of looking for something else. High school wasn't working out." he mentioned.

The four all traded glances. Wyatt had to ask, "You have a teenage clone?"

Jack nodded with a slight pucker, "Loki of the Asgard did that one." He assured them, "Don't worry! You kids will like him. He's just like me but shorter."

Sam added, "I think this camp will be good for Jennifer Hailey. She always had trouble with fitting in with peers. She's brilliant but always biting off more than she can chew." She finished her initial scans of the system. "It's stable sir. We can have it packed up and shipped to base."

Billie asked, "Why are you shipping it to the base? Wouldn't you want to put it someplace else like Area 51?"

"There isn't any room in Area 51. We have a secret spaceship dry dock going there." Sam explained. "It will be better in the SGC. I can use a storage room to run more test."

Wyatt asked, "Wait! We have what in Area 51? Spaceships…we have spaceships too?"

Sam nodded, "Yes we do."

"Can we see the ships?" the boy wondered.

"In time," she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack's teenage clone, Jon O'Neill stepped into the lift for the long ride down to the SGC. He held a duffle bag over his shoulder and wore blue jeans and an Air Force t-shirt under a denim jacket. He wondered why Jack asked to see him. Jack didn't tell him much and requested he come into the SGC. He heard a voice call out.

"Hold the door!" a man hollered in a rush.

Jon pressed the button to keep the door open and then looked up. A handsome Lieutenant Colonel with dark brown hair and blue eyes sporting a blue dress uniform stepped onto the lift. John spied the name badge of "Mitchell."

Colonel Mitchell gave a grateful smile, "Thanks kid." He did wonder why a 15 year old boy was standing in the lift of a secret underground base.

"Anytime," Jon replied.

The door closed and elevator started to descend.

Mitchell spoke casually, "You are Air Force?"

"Kind of," he nodded.

"How old are you?" he asked for he seemed younger than 18.

Jon smirked, "I'm 55."

Mitchell cocked an eyebrow, "You are 55 years old."

He nodded and said nothing more.

"Oookaaay," he replied unsure what to make of the claim.

Jon stated, "Weren't you shot down over the Antarctic when Anubis tried his thing?"

"I took a hit for SG-1." he nodded. "I was on medical for some time. I just got released for active duty and I requested the transfer here." He then asked, "How did you know about that?"

"I thought you looked familiar." he told him.

The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open. Sam Carter waited to greet her friends. She grinned at the sight as the two stepped off.

"Cam! Jon," she smiled pleased.

"Sam," Mitchell replied rather smoothly.

"Carter," Jon greeted her as he stepped off.

She looked at the pair, "I see you two have met."

"Just in the elevator," Mitchell stated.

She introduced the pair, "Cameron Mitchell, meet Jon O'Neill, General O'Neill's clone. Loki of the Asgard was responsible."

"Didn't believe my age now did ya?" Jon smirked at the Colonel.

"You got me there." he agreed rather surprised. A teenage clone of General O'Neill was not anything he would have guessed. He had no idea the General had a clone.

Jon asked Sam, "You two know each other?"

"We went to the Academy together." Sam informed.

Mitchell added, "We also dated in our senior year."

She sighed, "We were kids." She feared Cam still held a torch for her and wondered if perhaps that was the reason he wanted to be assigned to SG-1 so badly.

"We weren't really kids," he reminded her.

Jon was growing rather peeved out of jealousy for he had feelings for Sam as well. She was the one who was there for him the most when he first came into existence. "What did he want to see me about?" he asked Sam.

She grinned at him once more, "We're going to start a new Academy for the space program. You get to be in the first test class."

"They are launching Space Force?" he wondered if the program was fast tracked.

"Not officially but in time. We want to eventually have an Academy that deals strictly with the off world situations." she told them.

Mitchell agreed, "That sounds like a really great idea…A dedicated Academy just for off world missions. Like a Space Force Academy. Maybe in time you can be Dean of that Academy, Sam."

"That would be years from now." she assured him. "General O'Neill is waiting to see both of you." She motioned for the pair to follow. As they walked down the hallway Sam spoke to Jon. "What we want to do is hold a pilot program this summer with some kids from Utah."

"Why kids from Utah? Just grab some cadets from the local Academy." he suggested.

"Because these kids are kind of special…like you." she cheered excited to introduce Jon to the teens.

"They are clones?" he asked bewildered.

"No," she shook her head. "They are unique. They found a small unique Stargate that Daniel was looking for that the Shoshone ancestors hid in Utah. They found it and dialed off world. They are really smart. There are four of them: Wyatt, Bobby, Billie Jean and Tyrone. Tyrone is so funny and he's just adorable."

"And you are telling me this because…" he motioned.

"We want you to help them." she admitted.

They soon came to the briefing room. At the head of the table sat Jack. Daniel and Teal'c were seated to his left. Cassie Frasier and Janet sat at the other end. On the other side of the table was the four teens. Jon stopped in his tracks and looked at the kids in the room.

Jack smirked at him, "I see I made it."

Jon smirked back, "I see you found a mini SG-1." He then came to the table and sat down beside Teal'c. "T," he greeted his friend.

"JonathanO'Neill." he acknowledged.

Wyatt gasped, "He really does have a clone."

Jon rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

Jack stated, "That's Wyatt Daniels...Mike's kid."

Jon recalled the fallen wingman, "You're Mike's kid?" He asked Wyatt. "You're like, what five…" he tailed off. "It been a while…" He looked to Jack, "You see Deb lately?"

"She's good." he gave a nod and said nothing more.

Jon sat back and looked at Wyatt. He went tightlipped at that point.

Jack continued the meeting hoping Jon would not bring up the past. He didn't wish to go into the past and wanted it buried and for it to stay buried. The last thing he wanted Wyatt to know about was the affair he had with his mother before he was born. The boy's father never knew about the affair and Jack didn't wish to break up the family but he always had a nagging question about Wyatt's biological paternity in the deep recesses of his mind. Jack then continued, "Frasier ran test for the gene. What's your report?"

Janet Frasier declared, "I ran test on all four and Wyatt is positive for the gene."

Jack gulped for Wyatt also having the gene made him question his connection to the boy even more. He didn't know if Mike or Deb had the gene but he knew he had the gene.

Wyatt asked, "What is this gene?"

Janet explained, "It's a rare gene that not many have. It's called the 'Ancient Gene' and we believe some of the Ancients had come to Earth and reproduced with locals a long, long time ago. That gene got passed down through family lines over time. I don't have your parent's DNA to run a match but one of your parents had the gene."

"I have alien DNA?" he gasped.

Janet wagged a finger in his direction, "Your DNA is certainly different and I think Thor might want to take a look at it."

"Thor," he cocked an eyebrow.

"You're DNA has some similar markers to General O'Neill's that Thor would be interested in. Your DNA might help the Asgard solve the cloning problem, Wyatt." she explained.

The boy sat bewildered, "Me?" He looked to his friends who were also just as bewildered.

"You are very special, Wyatt." Janet assured and then glanced at Jack as if she knew something more.

Jack changed the subject, "Thor can follow up on it. Just don't let Loki clone ya." He threw a sneaky look to his clone whom then rolled his eyes annoyed. "The pilot program will run as a summer camp out of the SGC. Carter will train Billie and Daniel can help Bobby learn what he does. Ty can shadow Teal'c for a bit. You kids will be assigned rooms in the base for your stay. You will have PE and classes. You will also have a basic training aimed at your age levels and gender. You're still growing and we don't need any broken bones."

Tyrone interrupted, "I thought this was supposed to be more like summer camp."

"It's more like the Academy." Jack told him.

"I want summer camp." the boy complained. "I want to go camping and roast marshmallows."

"You can still do that," Jack assured. He then sweetened the deal, "You can do that off world at the Alpha site."

"Wait," Jon held up a hand. "We don't get to take marshmallows off world."

"In this program we can." Jack countered. "It's supposed to be a summer camp too." He then smiled, "We can do smores."

Jon crossed his arms and huffed, "You will eat them all."

Jack huffed back, "And you won't."

Jon simply rolled his head back exasperating.

Tyrone cheered, "We can do smores." He looked to his friends, "Right!"

Bobby agreed, "Why not? Can we get MRE's to eat too?" He looked on at Jack and the other adults.

"Yes you can," Jack nodded wondering why the boy seemed excited.

Jon warned him, "MRE's can be gross."

"I know!" he nodded. "I want to know if they are as bad as they say."

Daniel stated amused, "Worse."

"Cool," the boy replied pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the briefing Jack made his way to the infirmary to gather a copy of Janet's medical reports for the files for the teens. He stepped into the doorway of her office and gently rapped on the door as he spied her working at her desk. "Knock, knock…" he waited for her to look up, "got those reports, Frasier?"

"I do," she gave a nod. "Can we talk candidly, sir?"

"Sure," he agreed and stepped into the room.

Janet rose from her desk and walked around him and then closed the door. Jack watched and hoped his suspicions to why she closed the door weren't correct. He observed as she went to Wyatt's file and opened it. She grasped the DNA report in her hands.

Janet started, "I need to talk to you about Wyatt's DNA results. I don't have samples from his parents to compare against his sample but I do have your sample and since you both had so many markers I took the liberty to run it for matches. According to my results Wyatt and you are immediate family. You are not cousins. That much I can tell for sure. You are either siblings or parent and child. I can't tell which one by the test but I can take a pretty good guess and I don't think you two are siblings." She held the paper out before him, "This match places you and Wyatt at 98% chance of you two being immediate family."

Jack retrieved the paper and simply glanced at the results. It was akin to receiving a paternity test for the man. He confessed, "His mother and I had a one night stand before he was born. She and Mike were having some issues and Sarah and I were having trouble too. It was just one night."

"One night is all it takes." she reminded him. "His mother never told you?"

He shook his head, "Nope…And…I didn't really want to know. Mike was my wingman. He was excited when he found out Deb was pregnant. He kept bragging about how he was gonna be a dad. I didn't want to take that from him."

"Do you think Wyatt knows?" she wondered.

"I doubt it." he sighed. "Deb wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't tell him either. I know her. She wouldn't drop that kind of thing on a kid especially after losing his dad."

Janet asked, "How do you want to approach this? Do you want Wyatt to know?"

He shook his head, "No! To that boy his father was Colonel Michael Daniels. I don't want to erode his memory of the man who raised him. Mike was his father. I'm not taking that away from him."

"This information will remain in his folder but we can seal it. At a later date, maybe when he's an adult, then you and his mother can tell him." she suggested understanding Jack's plea.

"I appreciate that." he told her grateful.

She then suggested, "You might want to let his mother know about the DNA test that showed you are his immediate family so she's not surprised if he finds out before she is ready to tell him."

"I will." he assured.

Janet paused and gave consideration, "You have another son, sir. His legal father is gone but he does have you."

"I know," he nodded.

She gave a warm smile, "Take this time to get to know him."

Grateful for her understanding and support he replied, "I will."

**Meanwhile**

With Billie shadowing Sam and Bobby studying under Daniel's direction Wyatt and Tyrone found themselves hanging out with Teal'c later that day. The Jaffa didn't really know what to do with two teenage boys from Earth. He brought the boys to the gym and decided to have them exercise. He stood in a black t-shirt with green battle dress trousers and watched as Tyrone and Wyatt ran around the gym in green battle dress that they were issued for their new summer camp. After completing a few laps Tyrone stopped before him.

The boy looked up, "Is that enough running? This is boring. When do we learn hand-to-hand combat?"

"You must first condition yourself." Teal'c told the boy.

Tyrone whined, "Ah' man! I want to do something fun…Like shoot something or blow something up."

A displeased look came across the Jaffa's face.

Wyatt soon came to a halt before Teal'c as well. He asked, "Is this enough running in circles now?"

The Jaffa took a deep breath and exhaled annoyed.

Wyatt asked, "Can we at least go outside to run then?"

Before Teal'c could answer Jon O'Neill entered the gym with Cassie Frasier. He sounded off as he approached, "Everyone…gather around." He led Cassie to Teal'c, Wyatt and Tyrone. He smiled, "Time for some basic hand-to-hand combat training cadets." he announced. "T and I will be your instructors."

"Shouldn't we wait for Billie and Bobby?" Wyatt wondered.

"They will get some one-on-one from Carter." he grinned at his fellow summer camp campers. It was as if a prayer had been answered for the teenage clone. He got his own SG team to play with. "Fall in," he ordered. The teens just stood before him looking at one another confused.

He motioned, "Just stand against the wall."

Grudgingly they walked to the wall for the next activity in the odd summer camp.

**Meanwhile**

Billie Jean had been working with Sam as an assistant in the lab. Soon it was time for a break and Sam brought them each a cup of tea and some crackers to snack on. They took a seat on stools at the lab table. Sam gazed over the computer screen on the laptop before her as she nibbled at her cracker.

Billie pondered and started, "I was thinking Colonel Carter. If Jon is the General's clone than wouldn't that make him his son."

Sam paused and looked over amused at the girl. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Jon is a kid but instead of having two parents his parent is a single source. So, wouldn't that make the General his father?" she questioned.

"Technically," Sam slowly nodded, "I guess it would. But I'm not too sure those two see it that way. When Jon first woke up he thought he was Jack and was suddenly turned into a teenager."

Billie concluded, "If he has all of the General's memories then I guess he would think that. But he knows he's not the General now. So, he would be his son instead. Maybe someone should talk to them about it?"

Sam shook her head, "Better not. The General did have a son named Charlie and he died in an accident. Jack blamed himself for a long, long time. I can't say I blame him either. I think someone suggesting that his clone is his son might be a bit much on him."

"Oh," she slowly agreed with a nod. "I didn't know that."

Sam stated, "It's not something he likes to talk about. It's hard for a parent to lose a child. Everyone expects to bury their parents when they are old but no one expects to bury a child. Your child is supposed to outlive you. But many kids don't get that chance. I lost my mom when I was about your age. I thought my world had fallen apart. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose your child."

Billie figured, "That must be real hard. My dad is never around and mom works. All I got is Bobby, Wyatt and Tyrone. I can't imagine losing any of them…especially my brother." She smiled, "Though Tyrone is like a brother to me too."

"You're lucky you are so close to your brother," Sam smiled at her. "My brother and I barely talked for a long time after my mom died. I blamed my dad and was angry at him. Cam helped me through a lot of the anger when I went to the Academy. He became like that brother figure to me."

Billie asked, "I thought I heard you dated him then?"

She nodded, "Our last year. I adored him but I don't love him."

Billie smirked, "Who do you love?"

She balked, "That's none of your business."

Billie grinned amused, "Is it General O'Neill? He's cute for an old guy."

Sam wagged her finger, "He's not that old and that's still none of your business, young lady."

Billie found the reaction hilarious and telling at the same time. She confessed, "I kind of like Wyatt a little." She then mentioned, "He kind of looks like General O'Neill's clone a bit, huh."

Sam rebutted, "Enough! Time to get back to work." She then looked back at the computer screen as the words ran through her mind. Wyatt did look a lot like Jack and his clone. The boy also had the gene. She slowly began to wonder if maybe there was more to Wyatt than she thought.


End file.
